(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one type of flat panel display that has come into widespread use in recent years. Liquid crystal displays typically include two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal display, when a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer. The orientation of liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled by the electric field, thereby displaying a desired image.
Liquid crystal displays typically include switching elements connected to the pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, for controlling the switching elements to apply a voltage to the pixel electrodes. The gate lines transmit gate signals generated by a gate driving circuit, and the data lines transmit a data voltage generated by a data driving circuit. In addition, the switching elements transmit the data voltage to the pixel electrodes on the basis of the gate signals. The gate driver and the data driver may be mounted to the display panel in the form of a chip. However, in recent years, the gate driver has been integrated into the display panel in order to reduce the overall size of a display device and to improve the productivity thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.